escapeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
W7
W7 is a company dedicated to unlocking the secrets of Lizzium. It has existed for over one hundred years and has formed close relationships with the other companies, but has chosen to remain neutral when companies collide with each other. List of CEOs *Lizzy (CEO for 10 years, died age 39) *Blue (CEO for 1 year. Vanished) *Serena (CEO for 34 years, retired at age 53, died age 77) *Toon (CEO for 9 years, died age 36) *Ophelia (CEO for 3 years, passed the title at age 38, died age 72) *Lillie (CEO for 43 years, died age 61) *Quill (current CEO for 1 year) Early History Lizzy, a young teenager, was on a camping trip in the Lizzium Woods with her friends Blue and Keppa. During this trip, she discovered a unique ore that had never been seen before in the world. The group decided to call it Lizzium after Lizzy who first discovered it. This ore had unique uses that gave the friends a small fortune once sold, leading to the later decision to form the company W7 as only they knew the location of this ore. Lizzy would be the CEO, with Blue and Keppa as co-founders of the company. W7 would open up mining operations in the Woods, eventually leaving it without any Lizzium left. Despite this, the company evolved and generated enough income to begin the hunt for more Lizzium. A month later, W7 discovered huge quantities of it in Mt. Lizzium. The company began a 2 year mining operation that made the company incredibly rich once they began selling the Lizzium. Members of W7 also formed Lizzium Village during the 2 year Mt. Lizzium mining operation, naming the village after the ore. Inspired by the naming of the villlage, members of W7 declared that locations important to the company would be named after Lizzy. The Lizzium Woods was where Lizzy first discovered Lizzium, Mt. Lizzium is where the company grew rich and the Lizzium Highlands was a personal favorite area of the first CEO. The Second World After the Mt. Lizzium mining operation ended, the company realized that Lizzium was starting to sell less and less. Better substances belonging to other companies were being discovered and the company realized they would eventually have to stop selling Lizzium and look for new sources of income. However, Lizzy was attached to the ore and didn't want to abandon it, even if it would lead to the inevitable demise of her company. It was during this time that the company began to research into the unique properties of Lizzium. New discoveries lead to the creation of the world's first ever portal, leading to what was seemingly a parallel universe. The strength of the portal teleported the entirety of W7's headquarters to this new world. W7 attempted to find a way back to their home world, but were unable to replicate creating a portal. Lizzy decided to establish W7 in this new world for the time being. Lizzy discovered that the new world was almost identical to their own, but with subtle differences. One significant difference was the value of Lizzium. Companies all around the world wanted a piece of it, allowing W7 to put itself on the map in this new world. Lorule Castle A few years after their emergence in this new world, W7's headquarters were destroyed by an experiment gone wrong. Thankfully, no lives were lost. Despite this setback, the company had plenty of money to establish new headquarters. Lizzy decided to create their new headquarters in the form of an illustrious castle. This castle was later named Lorule Castle and became a major landmark, withstanding the test of time for decades to come. Betrayal Roughly ten years after the company's birth, it had made massive amount of money from selling Lizzium. Lizzy made the decision to stop selling Lizzium and instead focus on researching it and unlocking its secrets for the benefit of the world. Lizzy, alongside co-founder, Keppa, kept this the company's main goal for a few years. However, Blue secretly disagreed and wanted their entire Lizzium stock to be sold for massive profit, realizing they could easily make W7 the richest company in the world. Knowing Lizzy would never agree to his proposal, he knew he had to take control of the company. He waited patiently and hired assassins to kill her when she was visiting another company. Lizzy was assassinated successfully and the blame was put onto the other company. Blue managed to seize control over the company, promising vengeance to members of W7 who were upset and angry over Lizzy's death. The other company was sued for all of its money and its CEO put in prison for seemingly plotting the murder. Despite being satisified with his new role and the amount of money he had received, Blue craved more and started the process of selling off their Lizzium. However, Keppa knew something was off with Lizzy's assassination and managed to discover Blue's involvement in the murder. Blue's trial would determine his fate, but Blue knew he would lose and be sentenced to life in prison. Deciding to bring the company down with him, he located and stabbed Keppa before fleeing for his life. Keppa died of her wounds on the way to the hospital and Blue was never found. Lizzy's daughter, Serena, became the inheritor of the company. As the third CEO of the company, she focused on her mother's legacy by continuing the research of Lizzium as her mother wanted. The Research Years W7 continued researching Lizzium over the years with Lizzy's descendants inheriting the company fully. Serena retired after 34 years as CEO and passed the title to her son, Toon. Lizzy's grandson, Toon, also the fourth CEO of the company, made the tough decision to start selling Lizzium, which was considered a sin in the company after the incident with Blue. Despite this, this decision was largely welcomed by the company due to the need for money as it was starting to dwindle. W7 sold unique products taking advantage of the recent discoveries of Lizzium. Toon would die of sickness before his daughter, Lillie, was of age to run the company. His wife, Ophelia, ran the company for several years, successfully maintaining a balance of Lizzium research and manufacturing products. The title was passed onto Lillie once she was of age, with her mother and grandmother advising her and turning her into one of W7's best leaders. End of the World Current Status Quill, the only survivor of his family, became the new CEO of W7. After arriving back in W7's world of oirgin, he made the decision to move W7 operations back to their beginnings. Lizzium numbers had been reducing significantly for some time and Quill decided it was best to continue operations within the Lizzium Mines once again. The company has vowed to protect Lizzium Village in exchange for full access to the mines. Category:W7